Remember Me
by jeg-elsker-skrivning
Summary: Finland loved Sweden, and he loved Norway as well. He loved them both equally, just in different ways.


Throughout the years, Tino had gotten used to hiding. He knew all the hidden spots in Mathias's house where no one ever went. He was walking through the halls, searching for a place to find some peace and quiet, when the music started. A violin was playing, filling the halls with a solemn melody. Curiosity got the best of him, and he followed the sound.

He found the source of the music on one of the balconies. It was Lukas, his eyes closed, body angling away from him, a violin in his hands. Tino stood silently in the doorway, listening to him play. Eventually the song ended, and Lukas turned to face him.

"Oh, sorry Lukas, I didn't mean to interrupt you. I just heard the music, and it sounded nice, and… I'm sorry for bothering you; I'll leave." Tino stammered, backing up, and Lukas gave him a blank look.

"You don't have to leave if you don't want to. Berwald and Mathias won't bother you if you're with me." The Norwegian offered, and Tino let out a relieved sigh, visibly relaxing.

"Here, let's get something to drink." Lukas offered, guiding the Finn into his room.

Lukas' room was simple, but elegant. The walls and bed were a deep blue, and the ceiling was decorated to look like a night sky. There was a door on the wall furthest from him, connecting Lukas' room to Emil's. In the corner there was a variety of teas and snacks, for when Lukas wanted to eat on his own. The Norwegian would spend days at a time locked up in his room. Tino couldn't really blame him; no one wanted to be near Mathias when he was in a bad mood. Which seemed to be happening more and more often lately, especially now that Berwald's people were starting to rebel. Tino sat down on the bed, and Lukas set his violin down, going to make them some tea.

He returned a few minutes later, holding two steaming mugs. He sat down on the bed, handing one of the mugs to Tino and keeping the other for himself. The Finn took a sip, humming contently as the flavors danced across his tastebuds. "Thank you, Lukas, this is very good." He said, taking another sip.

"The tea is alright. It was a gift from Mathias." Lukas replied with a shrug.

"Oh…" Was all Tino could utter in response. He knew Lukas and Mathias were closer than the rest of them, but he could never understand why. How could anyone love someone so cruel?

"Mathias isn't as horrible as you think." Lukas said as if reading his mind, and Tino gave him a doubtful look.

"He seems pretty horrible to me."

"That's not the Mathias I know. The power's gone to his head, but he'll change his ways eventually. I was the same."

"But you're so calm, surely you were never as violent as he is now?"

"In truth, I was probably worse. Every nation has done things they regret. But with a lifespan like ours, it's important to remember that our past doesn't define us. The past never goes away, but eventually we just have to learn from our mistakes and move on." Lukas explained, sounding like he was trying to convince himself rather than Tino.

Tino nodded, setting his mug down. "Well, it's getting late; I should probably go." He said, standing up. He was almost out the door when Lukas spoke again.

"You can come back again tomorrow if you want. It's nice having someone to talk to."

"I'll think about it." Tino replied before leaving the room.

And he did think about it. Lying in his bed, unable to sleep, he thought about what Lukas had said. The Norwegian believed that deep down, Mathias was actually a good person. Maybe Berwald was the same. It wasn't as if Berwald tried to hurt him; in reality the Swede did everything he could to make Tino feel welcome. He was just so scary. It terrified Tino how fast Berwald could go from quiet and considerate to trying to rip Mathias to shreds.

Nations were immortal; they could be killed, but they never stayed dead for very long. Too many times to count, Tino had seen Berwald and Mathias test each other's immortality. He'd seen Berwald lunge over the dining room table, steak knife in hand, driving it straight into Mathias's heart. He'd seen Mathias swing his axe, cutting Berwald's head clean off with a single chop. But if Lukas was willing to give these two another chance, then Tino would too.

So Tino continued to visit Lukas every night. The two of them would sit on the sofa, drinking tea, and talk for hours. They talked about everything from how their days were going to the things they'd done in their past. Lukas rarely showed emotion, and it was like Tino was seeing a whole different side of him. He saw Lukas smile when talking about the adventures Mathias and Berwald took him on. He saw him laugh when he told him the story of how Mathias had run through the streets naked, screaming the Norwegian national anthem. And he saw him cry when he'd admitted all the horrible things he'd done during his years as a Viking. Some nights, they would just sleep, curled in each other's arms.

This confused Tino. He knew he loved Lukas, but by now he was certain he loved Berwald as well. He loved Berwald in the traditional way, as a man loves a woman. He loved Lukas just as equally, just in a different way. He brought it up during one of their nightly chats. Tino's head was in Lukas' lap, and the Norwegian was stroking his hair absentmindedly.

"I get what you're trying to say; I feel the same way. Of course I love you, just not in the same way as I love Mathias." Lukas admitted.

"It can be our own kind of love." Tino decided. "People might not understand it, but we do. And that's all that matters."

Lukas smiled, leaning down to press a kiss against the younger nation's forehead. "Yes, that's all that matters."

A few weeks later, during another one of their talks, Tino started to cry. Lukas pulled him into a hug, stroking his hair, and asked what was troubling him. It only made the Finn cry harder.

Eventually he composed himself, looking up at the Norwegian through tearful eyes. "Berwald's leaving. He says he can't take it here anymore. He asked me to go with him."

"And you said yes." It wasn't a question. Lukas knew him too well.

"I didn't know what else to do. But we don't have to separate. Come with us, Lukas. We can run away. The three of us, together."

"You know I can't do that." Lukas replied softly, and Tino squeezed his eyes shut, nodding.

"I knew you were going to say that. It was stupid of me to think I could ever convince you to leave." He said, pulling away from him.

"Tino. Look at me." Lukas ordered, and the Finn complied, lifting his head.

"This isn't the end for us. It's just an obstacle that we have to overcome. Go with Berwald, be free. Just don't forget about me. Because one day, our paths will cross again, and we'll continue right where we left off. I swear it."

Tino pulled him into a tight hug, sobbing into his shoulder, and Lukas held him, stroking his back. They stayed like that until Tino stopped crying and fell asleep in his arms. Lukas laid him down on the bed, watching him sleep. Pulling the hair pin out of his hair, he slipped it into the pocket of Tino's jacket. "I'll never forget you, Tino Väinämöinen, and I hope you won't forget me either." He whispered, kissing his forehead. With a sad smile, he curled up next to him, watching him silently until sleep overcame him.

The next morning, Tino woke before dawn, securely in Lukas' arms. Detangling himself from the sleeping Norwegian, he pressed one last kiss to his cheek, putting on his jacket. "I love you, Lukas." He whispered before slipping out the door.

Hours later, when he and Berwald rode their horses far away from Denmark, Tino slipped his hands into his pockets for warmth, frowning in confusion when his fingers brushed against cool metal. Pulling the object from his pocket. It was Lukas' favorite hairpin. He smiled sadly, clutching it tightly. "We'll meet again." He whispered, but his words were lost in the wind.


End file.
